


Metal Mouth

by booyouwhoran



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M, fluffy Drabble I guess, teen!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booyouwhoran/pseuds/booyouwhoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's school pictures day and Sherlock is definitely not happy with his latest accessory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metal Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a gorgeous piece of fanart on tumblr, this is super short and fluffy.

"Sherlock, you look fine. Now get up," John sighed exasperatedly.  
Sherlock buried his head deeper into the pillow of his bottom bunk and mumbled something that sounded like "i look like a tosser".  
"It's not that big a deal Sherlock, most people have them".  
Sherlock sat up with his arms folded and sniffed pointedly.  
"YOU didn't."  
"Well no but Greg did remember? He got them off last year."  
Sherlock mumbled something about how Lestrade was an idiot with a small mouth.  
John sat down on the bed next to the taller boy.   
"Well you can't just not come Sherlock! Its school pictures, they're compulsory," John cried.  
"Not going."  
"Sherlock please?"  
"No"  
"Please? For me?"  
Sherlock huffed.  
"Sherlock for god's sale, they're just braces! It's no big deal!"  
"Why is it such a big deal anyway?"  
"Because I want to have a picture with you Sherlock!" John all but yelled.  
Sherlock pondered this for a moment.  
"Fine," he said quietly.  
"Sorry?"  
"Fine! I'll get the stupid photo taken with these stupid braces."  
"Thankyou Sherlock. Now get dressed."  
The boy hastily pulled a crumpled shirt off the floor and added his maroon blazer and tie.  
"There. Now lets go."  
John grabbed the younger boys hand and Sherlock twisted him around, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.  
"OW!"  
John leapt back, hand on his lip.  
Sherlock blushed to match his school blazer.  
"Sorry."  
John chuckled and wrapped his arm round Sherlock's waist.   
"Let's go."


End file.
